The present invention relates to a technology for converting television signals and the analog video signals input from a personal computer or the like, into digital video signals, and thus displaying an image on a display unit such as a liquid-crystal panel.
Technologies related to the present invention include the technology disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 5-66501 (Document 1). Document 1 describes a projection-type liquid-crystal display apparatus constructed so that it detects an average luminance of video signals per screen, modulates in response to the signal of the detected average luminance the video signal voltage to be applied to a liquid-crystal panel, and changes the luminance of a light source.